


See you in the Spirit World

by n1nastill



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1nastill/pseuds/n1nastill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness, just pure sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you in the Spirit World

As Mako pulled back the sheet Korra felt her heart almost stop. “Korra I’m sorry.” He said in a sincere voice as the Avatars eyes scanned the cold, pale body laid out in front of her. She kept mentally hoping that this was a mistake, but she knew it wasn’t. There was nothing she could do.

The detective thought for a moment that his friend didn’t hear her as her body stayed motionless and tears formed in her blue eyes, but without warning her head snapped to look at him. She was broken, and it was no surprise. “What happened?” Her voice cracked.

“Driving accident…” He started but paused as Korra tried to hold back a sob. “She was on the test track and lost control. She died instantly.”

Korra was no longer looking at him, instead her eyes moved back to the lifeless body of her wife. Moving her hand up to her neck, Korra clutched onto the necklace Asami had given to her less than four months previous. “How can she be gone?” The Avatar almost squeaked out as tears stained her dark cheeks. “I’m the Avatar I’m supposed to protect people…I’m supposed to protect her.”

“Korra…”

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” She screamed, causing Mako to flinch in the slight fear of a more physical outburst but instead Korra’s shaking hand moved down to cup the bruised cheek of her best friend.

Moving around the table, Mako moved to his friends side, grasping her shoulder. “Come on, your parents will want to see you.”

“Yeah.” Korra whispered before bending down to press a light kiss on Asami’s forehead. “I will see you in the Spirit World.”


End file.
